1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head sets and more particularly pertains to a new hands free phone system for allowing convenient mobile hands free communication with a phone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of head sets is known in the prior art. More specifically, head sets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art head sets include U. S. Pat. No. 5,191,602; U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,484; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 339,355; U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,784; U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,217; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 346,380.
In these respects, the hands free phone system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing convenient mobile hands free communication with a phone.